


Ushiwaka-chan Is A Real Gentleman

by evemcgeeve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rare Pairings, Smut, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, indirect iwaizumi bashing, mentions of abuse, someone please give oikawa a hug, this started off as a 3k one shot and things just got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemcgeeve/pseuds/evemcgeeve
Summary: Oikawa has a normal day at the bank planned, but everything goes wrong. . . and then everything goes right :){REMASTERED}If you've read this before December 2020, it's much different now! I reworked a bunch of stuff so it's paced slower and split it into multiple chapters.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 271





	1. Ushiwaka-chan at the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> that summary is mad cheesy but i'm terrible at writing summaries lol. this fic is set two or three years after high school graduation so both characters are in their early 20s. just a cute little Ushioi fic, a loving combination of fluff and smut. use of firearms, but there's no gore or mention of blood. the police come and save them, but ACAB. also, everything here is consensual and pretty vanilla. oikawa has a major praise kink, but other than that nothing crazy. just uhsijima being cute and dumb and oikawa being a whiny bitch :) enjoy!!

The last thing Oikawa expected to be doing with his Saturday was sitting in a bank for over four hours. This was supposed to be a quick trip just to deposit a check. In and out. Five minutes. Too bad this asshole had different plans.

“Everyone on the ground! Hands where I can see them!” The cry rang out through the small bank and a few people screamed, but the assailant was unfazed. “Shut it! On the ground! Now!”

  
Oikawa felt his heart jump into his throat, but hung onto his irritation to cover up the anxiety that threatened to take over and rolled his eyes. His hands shook lightly as he placed them against the marble floor to steady himself, but he tried to hang onto his cool and detached façade for as long as he could, for his own sanity at least.

  
“Slide your phones on the ground to me. If you try to make any calls or refuse to cooperate, I’ll shoot.” This second robber was taller and seemed a lot calmer than his partner. He was probably around 6'2", even taller than Oikawa, and his partner was about a half foot shorter and paced around, nervously pointing his weapon at anyone who dared to look at him.

Oikawa made a quick count of how many people were inside. He couldn’t see anything but the tops of heads for the most part as the other patrons were seated or crouched behind counters and chairs, but he counted eight civilians including himself and the two bank tellers and he only saw two robbers. They both brandished black pistols, but Oikawa definitely didn’t know enough about guns to tell what model they were.

  
The sound of metal sliding against stone tinkled tensely throughout the room as everyone obediently slid their phones across the floor to the taller robber in the middle. He counted all eight and placed them in a black bag before disappearing into one of the small cubicles, presumably to stash the bag somewhere no one could get to them. 

  
“Excuse me,” A deep, even voice came from just behind him and Oikawa felt his heart jump as he looked up to see the ever stoic face of Wakatoshi Ushijima standing behind him. 

  
“Sit the fuck down! Now!” The smaller robber shouted and swung his pistol towards Ushijima who appeared undeterred. 

  
“I have an important meeting to attend and I’ll be late if I don’t leave soon,” He said calmly. “May I be excused?”

  
The robber looked genuinely shocked for a moment and then his face contorted in anger. He slunk his way over to Ushijima, keeping his gun trained on him the entire time, and said, “Sit. The fuck. Down.” And then he swung his pistol to point at the older woman by his side. “Or I’ll shoot.” The woman flinched and looked to Ushijima pleadingly. His facial expression remained neutral, but he nodded slightly. 

  
“I understand,” Ushijima said flatly and took his seat once again. 

  
The robber sauntered back over to the center of the room once he was satisfied that he’d successfully placated the man. Oikawa heard the woman whisper 'thank you's and 'apologies' while Ushijima's low voice rumbled quiet consolations. Oikawa scanned the room quickly to make sure neither of the robbers could see him and then scooted around the corner of the counter and hissed in Ushijima’s ear.

  
“What the hell are you doing here?!”

  
Ushijima met his gaze with cool, brown eyes, seemingly unsurprised to see him. “I’m being held hostage.”

  
Oikawa rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. Of course, of all the people he could’ve been stuck with in this situation, it just had to be Ushiwaka. He may have been a volleyball champion, but the man had zero sense. _God,_ Oikawa thought, his face still buried in his hands and struggling to breathe, _I'm gonna die in here because of this fucking idiot._

  
“Are you in distress, Oikawa?” Ushijima asked in that same, creepily calm voice.

  
“Yes!” He hissed, shooting Ushijima his most deadly glare. “My god, Ushijima, we’re being held at gunpoint!” He swung his arm to point at the robber in the middle of the room and Ushijima followed his finger before letting his gaze settle back onto Oikawa, who was growing increasingly more anxious with every passing second. “They have guns! Real, actual guns! We could die!” As he gave voice to his thoughts, fear swept over him in a wave and he balled his hands into his sweater and shut his eyes tight. He pulled his knees up to his chest and pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes as tears began to sting at them and his whole body shook.

  
Ushijima placed a steady hand on his shoulder, but said nothing. Oikawa contemplated brushing it off, but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He wasn't in any position to deny this small bit of comfort anyways. 

  
Everything was quiet for a while and Oikawa eventually caught his breath as his tears stopped. Ushijima rubbed slow circles into his back and the steady movement coupled with the warmth of Ushijima's hand was more comforting than he wanted to admit. He still felt a bit fragile, so he didn’t move away even after he'd calmed down and Ushijima didn't seem to mind.

Not much had changed in the few minutes Oikawa had spent crying into his sweater. The taller robber seemed to be on the phone with someone now while the shorter one kept an eye on their group of hostages. Oikawa could see bright lights flashing through the windows and hoped that the police were working to get them to safety.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, Ushijima's steady hand on Oikawa's back and a tense silence filling the room. Oikawa kept a nervous eye on the robber on the phone as he seemed to grow increasingly impatient and began pacing around the cubicle he'd closed himself into. Oikawa could see him walking back and forth through the little window, his brow furrowed in frustration.

Then a lot of things happened very quickly. Glass shattered and a lot of people shouted and then Ushijima was on top of him, pinning him to the floor and looking over his shoulder at the commotion behind him. Two gunshots rang out and Oikawa flinched. Ushijima shot him a worried glance before focusing on the scene unfolding behind him again. 

  
“What’s happening?” Oikawa asked over the shouting, the waver in his voice betraying his fear. He strained his neck to take a look at what was going on, but Ushijima's protective stance and hulking figure hid what was happening from his line of sight.

  
Ushijima looked back at him, his voice just as calm and collected as his expression. “The police are here. The robbers have been apprehended.” 

  
Oikawa felt a sneer slip onto his face as his anxiety morphed into irritation. “Then why are you still on top of me?” He asked, shoving Ushijima away. 

  
A few officers approached them as soon as they stood up, Oikawa looking annoyed as he brushed the dirt from his pants and Ushijiima looking entirely unbothered. The two were interviewed quickly and the police made note of their statements before ushering them over to the medic tent for a quick check up, just to make sure they hadn’t been injured in the incident. The paramedics found nothing of note, so they sent the two on their way and that was that. 

  
It was dark by the time they were finally released as it was now around 9pm. The cool night air felt refreshing in Oikawa’s lungs and he started walking home, almost forgetting that Ushijima was still following him around like a guard dog.

  
“Let me walk you home.” Ushijima offered. “It’s late.”

  
Oikawa was grateful for his heroics during the whole bank thing, but was quickly growing annoyed with Ushijima. “I can walk by myself, thanks.”

  
“It’s late,” Ushijima repeated.

  
“I’ll be fine.”

  
“It’s very dark out. You might come upon some trouble.”

  
“I said I’ll be fine!” Oikawa snapped, not even bothering to turn around.

  
Ushijima grabbed him by the arm and the shock of his touch sent Oikawa whipping around to face him. 

  
“Just leave me alone!” He cried.

  
Suddenly his back hit the cool concrete behind him and Ushijima slammed a hand onto the wall next to his head keeping a firm grip on Oikawa’s arm with the other hand, effectively trapping him.

  
“I’ll ask you again,” Ushijima insisted, his voice low, now only a breath away from his face. “Let me walk you home.”

  
Oikawa felt heat flood his face and asked incredulously, “Did you just fucking kabedon me?”

"You wouldn't listen." Ushijima replied quietly, casting his eyes to the ground. The larger boy was much too close, his huge hand pressed into the wall next to his head and his muscular arm was trapping him in.

Oikawa plastered a haughty smirk onto his face. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was covering one emotion with another. Arrogance would have to take the place of anxiety here. “I know I’m hot and you’re smitten with me, Ushiwaka-chan, but you’re going to try a lot harder if you want even a second more of my precious time.” He forced himself to meet Ushijima’s dark gaze. “If you can put aside your pride and actually admit that you want me, maybe I’ll consider giving you a chance.” He smirked, thinking that his flirty remark would effectively get rid of Ushijima. 

  
“I want you,” Ushijima replied immediately. 

  
Oikawa flushed a violent shade of red and his jaw dropped. The shock on his face was matched by the obvious frustration and embarrassment on Ushijima's.

  
“Let me walk you home?” Ushijima asked again, a bit softer this time, almost pleading.

  
Oikawa averted his gaze again as he quickly weighed his options. It was well past dark and it would be nice to have some security on his walk home, but Oikawa was no damsel in distress. He could take care of himself and he hated being treated like some fragile girl.

  
“Please?” Ushijima asked, his voice almost a whisper as he ever so gently took Oikawa’s hand in his, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. 

  
The vulnerability in Ushijima’s voice and the warmth in his face completely halted Oikawa’s reply before he could even open his mouth. He couldn’t even formulate a single thought, but somehow he heard himself agreeing.

“Fine.”

  
Ushijima lowered his arm and released Oikawa’s hand with just a moment’s hesitation. “Thank you.” He said, his characteristic stoicism returning to his voice. 

  
Oikawa was too shocked to form words. He stared awkwardly at Ushijima for a moment, almost expecting him to say something, but Ushijima just stared awkwardly right back at him, so he simply turned and started walking in the direction of his apartment and Ushijima dutifully followed. He kept a respectful distance from the setter and Oikawa appreciated the few minutes of silence he was granted. His head was swimming. He had never seen Ushijima like that. Not ever. The man was like a stone pillar: solid and beautiful, but cold and unfeeling. Except, now. . . maybe not? He’d answered Oikawa’s challenge with absolutely no hesitation. _I want you_. Oikawa has only taunted him like that in an attempt to get rid of him, but he'd responded so quickly. Did he really mean that? It was hard to imagine Ushijima caring about anything at all other than volleyball, but he seemed genuinely sincere, maybe even a tiny bit desperate. Imagine that. The volleyball giant Ushiwaka having feelings for him. This was getting way too weird for Oikawa and he felt a little dizzy from trying to wrap his head around it all.

  
“I apologize if I scared you earlier,” Ushijima said, breaking Oikawa’s train of thought. “I know you are a capable man, but the thought of you walking home alone so late at night made me worry.”

  
“That was pretty stupid of you,” Oikawa retorted, biting back a small smile. “I can handle myself just fine.”

  
“Right.” Ushijima replied and apparently decided against saying anything else. 

  
They walked in silence until they reached Oikawa’s apartment building and he turned to face the former ace of Shiratorizawa. 

  
“Well, Ushiwaka-chan, it’s been fun, but I’ve got a bottle of wine that needs tending to.” He turned to walk into the building and bid Ushijima an unceremonious goodbye with a wave of his hand. “See ya.”

“Oh, Oikawa,” Ushijima spoke up and Oikawa groaned.

  
“What? What do you want?" The settler turned to face him and placed his hands on his hips with a pout. "Haven’t you bothered me enough already?”

  
Ushijima paused, looking almost a little bit hurt by Oikawa’s words, then spoke softly. “Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?”

  
Oikawa was confused. “Dinner?"

"Yes."

"What? Like a date?”

“Yes. A date.” 

  
It was impossible to read Ushijima. There was absolutely no emotion visible on his face, but he cheeks were dusted with pink. Was this a joke? Did someone put him up to this?

  
“Sleeping with me isn’t going to get me to come to Shiratorizawa, Ushiwaka-chan. We’re not in high school anymore. That also means I have no reason to tolerate your bad jokes.”

  
“It wasn’t a joke.” Ushijima insisted. “I'm interested in you and I want to take you on a date.”

  
Now Oikawa was really confused. “Why? I thought you hated me.”

  
“I’ve never hated you, Oikawa. You’re an incredible volleyball player and I’m very attracted to you.” Ushijima’s stoic tone was starting to grate on Oikawa’s nerves. He really seemed like he was being honest, and, now that he actually thought about it, he couldn’t pinpoint even a single instance where Ushijima had been anything but civil towards him. This was all way too weird. He didn’t know how to reply and he needed more time to think. 

Oikawa brought a hand to the back of neck and just stared at Ushijima for a moment. The taller man seemed to fidget a little under his gaze. 

Oikawa slowly approached Ushijima and held out his hand with a wry smile. "Your phone, Ushiwaka."

Ushijima obediently placed his phone into Oikawa's hand and watched as he created a new contact and entered his number.

"Text me another time," Oikawa said. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your antics tonight, Ushiwaka."

Ushijima smiled as Oikawa returned his phone and nodded blithely. "I will. Thank you."

"Whatever," Oikawa responded dismissively as he scampered up the steps and into his apartment building. 

When he was safely out of sight, he let out a puff of breath and placed a shaky hand over his heart. It was threatening to pound right out of his chest. "Jesus," Oikawa said to no one. He quickly straightened and rolled his shoulders, checking to make sure no one saw him lose his cool composure, before sliding the key into his front door and disappearing into the darkness of his apartment. 


	2. Ushiwaka-chan at Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF ok this is an angst heavy chapter, but i promise it'll get happier next chapter!! someone PLEASE give Oikawa a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently reworking this piece from a 3k one shot i wrote forever ago because i adore ushijima and oikawa. it'll probably end up being around 4-5 chapters long unless i just go absolutely crazy which isn't completely unlikely. and i promise i'll get to the smut soon you dirty scoundrels ;)

Of course, Ushijima texted Oikawa as soon as he woke up the next morning. He didn’t want to be rude by making him wait and he certainly didn’t want Oikawa to think that he wasn’t interested in him. He wasn’t entirely sure that Oikawa was interested in him, but he wanted to make his own intentions clear at least.

You (7:02am)

Hello. This is Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Oikawa :P (7:06am) 

jesus ur up early

You (7:07am)

So are you it seems.

Oikawa :P (7:10am)

dont get sassy with me mister

ur the one who followed me home last night like a creep

i was up all night scared u were gonna break into my apartment and kidnap me or something!! X(

You (7:12am)

I would never do that. I have no desire to harm you, Oikawa.

Oikawa :P (7:15am) 

yeah whatever

ur weirdly super gentlemanly i know

You (7:16am)

I’m going to assume that your previous statement was a joke. I hope you slept well.

Have you given any thought to my question?

Oikawa :P (7:22am)

yeah 

i think it probably wouldnt be terrible to go on a date with u

As much as Ushijima admired Oikawa, the former setter was often extremely difficult to read. Ushijima prided himself on being honest and upfront about everything, but Oikawa seemed to have very different ideas about how one should present themselves. That didn’t diminish Ushijiima’s feelings for Oikawa in the slightest though. He’d known Oikawa long enough to see how hard working, kind, and thoughtful he was underneath his arrogant and facetious facade. 

You (7:25am)

Is that a yes?

Oikawa :P (7:26am)

yes dummy

You (7:27am)

Excellent. I am very excited. 

Plans were quickly made to meet up for dinner the following weekend and Ushijima couldn’t contain his smile. He went about his week as he always did, training, running errands, and occasionally meeting up with friends, but every so often he would remember what he had planned for that Saturday night and wouldn’t be able to wipe the small smile off of his face for at least an hour. His trainer told him it was ‘super creepy to see that weird smile, dude,’ but Ushijima didn’t care in the slightest. He had a date with the most beautiful man in the world in just a few days. Of course he was happy. 

\--------------

Oikawa stood on the steps of his apartment building, his phone in one hand, pretending to scroll through twitter, and the other hand lazily relaxed in his pocket as he tried desperately not to fidget and surreptitiously kept an eye out for Ushijima’s silver Camry. This date had been plaguing his mind all week. He spent an embarrassingly long time selecting an outfit that would be suitably fancy for whatever ridiculous restaurant Ushijima ended up taking him to while wanting to maintain his air of cool detachment. He’d settled on a plain white dress shirt with a light blue tie and black slacks with a matching black suit jacket. Simple, elegant, and unassuming enough to play up the idea that Oikawa didn’t really care about the date at all. Of course, he was happy to come, but he’d have been just as happy anywhere else. 

The only problem was that Oikawa  _ did _ care about this date. A lot. As much as he wanted to keep his distance from Ushijima for his own emotional security, he found himself thinking about him more and more and now he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep up his apathetic performance. 

Oikawa’s worried thoughts were startled away by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He squeaked and whipped around to find Ushijima standing behind him. 

“Are you ready to go?”

Oikawa held a hand to his chest and feigned an exasperated sigh. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Ushijima.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He replied. Oikawa gave him a quick once over and felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. Ushijima looked good.  _ Really _ good. He wore a black suit that clung to his muscular form in all the right places and a dark red shirt with a black tie underneath his jacket. 

“Are you ready to go?” Ushijima asked again, thankfully oblivious of Oikawa’s obvious staring. 

Oikawa swallowed thickly and willed the blush he could feel in his face to fade. “Yeah, sure.”

Ushijima was a perfect gentleman. So much so, in fact, that it was kind of starting to grate on Oikawa’s nerves. He wanted so badly to find a reason, any reason, to condemn Ushijima and save himself from another relationship, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn’t find a single flaw in the perfect, marble pillar that was Shiratorizawa’s former ace. 

They made light conversation in the car and Oikawa found himself wanting to continue talking with Ushijima, rather than feeling like he wanted to throw himself out of the car and onto the highway like he usually did on first dates. Ushijima asked him questions about his career, his interests, his friends, and seemed genuinely interested in the answers Oikawa gave. Of course, Ushijima knew how much Oikawa loved to talk about himself and was more than happy to let him ramble about anything and everything. 

Once they arrived, Ushijima insisted on opening every door for Oikawa who feigned annoyance, insisting that he could open doors himself, but secretly appreciating his weird, old-fashioned brand of chivalry. And the place they ended up at was  _ so fancy _ . Ushijima gave the host his name for the reservation and another employee took their coats. It was so fancy the menu didn’t even have prices on it. Ushijiima informed Oikawa that he needn’t worry about the price though. He was welcome to order anything he liked and Ushijima was more than happy to treat his lovely date. 

Oikawa absolutely revelled in the attention Ushijima was laying on him and boy was he laying it on  _ thick _ . There was nothing about Oikawa that Ushijima didn’t seem to be completely infatuated with. Even when Oikawa wasn’t speaking, Ushijima would just stare at him with a small smile gracing his lips and stroke his ever growing ego with compliments and endless attention. 

When the waiter came by to take their orders, Ushijima ordered for both of them without hesitation and Oikawa had to stop himself from visibly swooning. What a perfect gentleman. How could he have ever dreaded this date? 

Oh. He should not have thought about that. Memories of his last relationship came flooding back and Oikawa frowned as he gripped the napkin in his lap. The only person who’d ever stuck by his side for longer than a few weeks, his first and only boyfriend, the person who had manipulated and emotionally abused him for over a year, who’d managed to set a record low for Oikawa’s self esteem, and the same guy who’d had the fucking gall to dump him over text after all of that. Yep. That was the reason Oikawa didn’t want a relationship. It would start out nice, sure, but soon enough things would change and by then it would be too late for Oikawa to escape. He couldn’t fall back into that trap. He  _ wouldn’t _ . Not even if Ushijima looked and acted like a prince from a fairytale. Not even if he actually enjoyed Oikawa’s company and valued his opinions. Especially not if he kept looking at Oikawa with so much love and adoration he felt like he’d melt under his gaze.

“Oikawa?” Ushijima asked softly. “Are you ok?”

Oikawa blinked a few times. He’d been quiet for too long. “Oh, yeah! I’m fine.” He plastered on a practiced smile. 

“You seem worried about something. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?”

The genuine care so obvious in Ushijima’s expression made Oikawa’s stomach twist. God, why did Ushijima have to make it so hard to hate him? Oikawa’s heart lurched and he bit his lip to keep the tears that threatened to well up at bay. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t trust his voice not to waver and closed his mouth again.

Ushijima took Oikawa’s hand from across the table and drew a gentle finger across the underside of his wrist. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just hate seeing you sad, Oikawa.”

Fuck. Now Oikawa was really gonna cry. He glanced down at Ushijima’s hand in his before abruptly standing and announcing, “I just really have to shit” and unceremoniously excusing himself from the table, doing his best to ignore the fraught expression on Ushijima’s achingly handsome face. 

Oikawa sat shaking on the toilet seat, gripping his thighs to steady himself and forced deep, slow breaths in and out of his lungs. Everything had been going so well! Why did  _ he _ have to pop into Oikawa’s head? He was gone. Oikawa would never see him again. He never  _ wanted  _ to see him, never wanted to let him hold any sort of power over him, again. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? Even now, almost a year later, he still popped up, completely ready and willing to ruin Oikawa’s life all over again.

Tears pricked Oikawa’s eyes and he let them fall painting hot streaks across his cheeks and dotting the fabric of his slacks. His fingers dug into the sides of his thighs as he attempted to will himself out of the anxiety attack washing over him. He certainly couldn’t let Ushijima witness him having a breakdown for the second of two meetings. He would rather flush himself down the toilet. Oikawa prayed that Ushijima had believed his lie and wouldn’t come after him, but another part of him wished that he would. It would be so nice to have Ushijima’s strong hand on his back right now, like it had been at the bank, or to feel his fingers between Oikawa’s own, like he’d done just a few minutes ago, thought it hurt to even wish for that when he felt so completely and utterly worthless.

That was what  _ he _ had told him. 

_ “I’m done wasting my time on you.” _

_ “You’re such a pain.” _

_ “No self-respecting man would ever want to date someone as bitchy and whiny as you.” _

_ “You’re not even worth the effort.” _

_ “Good luck finding someone who’ll put up with you for even half as long as I did.” _

Oikawa felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and peered at the screen through tear coated lashes.

Ushiwaka (6:54pm)

Would you like me to order dessert for you or are you feeling ill?

Oikawa’s sigh turned into a painful grin. Here he was, sitting on the toilet feeling sorry for himself when there was an absolutely lovely man just a few feet away who wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with him. 

He just wished he could rid himself of the horrible guilt knotting his stomach.

You (6:59pm)

order something light for me

ill be out in a minute

Ever the dedicated actor, Oikawa washed away his tears in the sink, took a deep breath, and watched his reflection summon a convincingly placid smile before slipping out of the bathroom and making his way back to the table. 

Ushijima smiled softly at his approach. “I ordered lavender ice cream for you. Are you feeling ok?”

Oikawa nodded and returned Ushijima’s smile with his own as he sat down. “I think the soup I had for lunch was bad. Sorry for rushing out in such a hurry.”

“Oikawa,” Ushijima said tentatively. Oikawa sat waiting for him to reply as he fiddled with the napkin in his lap and looked up at his date, who seemed to be thinking something over very carefully.

“Have you been crying?”

The smile that Oikawa had been so sure would hide the pain in his eyes fell away and his lip trembled as he silently stared at Ushijima, and when he couldn’t take even that anymore, he simply lowered his gaze to focus on the subtle but elegant pattern upon the napkin in his lap. It looked like there were threads of silver woven into the delicate flowers in the cloth. This sure was a fancy restaurant. 

Then Ushijima was taking him by the hand and ever so gently helping him into his suit jacket and guiding him back to the car with a steady palm on his back. Oikawa no longer had the energy to cry. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and maybe just turn into dust and blow away. Ushijima didn’t push him. They just rode in silence back to Oikawa’s apartment and Ushijima walked his date to his front door.

He pulled Oikawa into a tight hug, but Oikawa couldn’t even summon the energy to hug him back. He felt horrible and guilty and selfish and numb and he barely registered Ushijima’s parting words.

“Please tell me if there’s anything I can do for you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa nodded.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this fic consider leaving me a comment or a suggestion :) thank you so much for reading!!!!


	3. Ushiwaka-chan Comes to Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know a few of you have been waiting a while for this chapter so i'm sorry it's short. the next chapter is pretty long though and i couldn't find a good spot to splice it into this one, so you can look forward to a long chapter 4 at least :) this one is mainly hurt/comfort which is why it was so hard for me to write, but i think it turned out well and i hope you enjoy it <3

A carefully compiled playlist of Nicki Minaj blared through the bluetooth speaker perched on the back of Oikawa’s toilet as the former setter sat dejectedly in his tub as cold water poured over his back from the showerhead above. He wasn’t crying. He  _ wasn’t _ . Really. He was fine. Maybe he’d been in the shower for over an hour now and maybe the hot water in his apartment had run out a while ago and maybe he was still sitting in his tub staring at the drain because he just couldn’t summon the energy or the motivation required to  _ move _ , but he was  _ fine _ .  _ Really _ .  _ Fine _ .

He could hear his phone vibrate occasionally from where he’d left it on the counter by the bathroom sink. He knew it was Ushijima. He’d called him multiple times and sent him a plethora of texts. Oikawa  _ wanted _ to reply. He  _ wanted _ Ushijima to know he was ok, but he couldn’t bring himself to hear that loving voice and the careful way he knew he would speak to Oikawa because the taller boy would be able to hear his wavering voice and understand immediately just how fragile he was. Ushijima was always so gentle with him and Oikawa couldn’t fathom a reality where he deserved even a fraction of the care that Ushijima handled him with.

Before he’d run into Ushijima at the bank that day, Oikawa had just about given up on dating. No one would stick around anyways. He wasn’t worth it.

He’d had a few “flings” in the few months after  _ him _ and none of them had stayed for longer than two weeks. It was always “I’m not ready for a relationship right now,” “You’re just a little bit too much for me,” or “I was just looking for a hookup, dude.” 

_ He _ had been the only person to ever care enough to stay with him for as long as he did and Oikawa felt like he didn’t even deserve that. If he didn’t deserve an asshole like  _ him _ , in what world would he ever deserve someone as kind and genuine as Ushijima? It would be better to break the news to him sooner rather than later. Oikawa had already wasted too much of his time.

The only problem was Oikawa didn’t  _ want _ to break things off with Ushijima. He certainly didn’t deserve Ushijima’s time or attention, but Ushijima was giving it to him anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t leave like the others. He was sickeningly sweet, almost scarily observant, and, dear god, was he handsome. Maybe it would be worth the inevitable heartbreak just to spend a few more days with Ushijima before he eventually realized what a piece of shit Oikawa really was. 

And Ushijima would, eventually, come to that realization. Everyone did. Ushijima wasn’t dumb. He’d realize that Oikawa had tricked him with his pretty face and his pretty words and he would leave. That was a fact. 

Oikawa suddenly registered the warm towel in his hands and realized that he’d finally gotten out of the shower. His body seemed to move on its own, toweling him dry, pulling on a pair of grubby pajama pants, and shuffling him into the kitchen. Oikawa was distantly aware of the hunger gnawing at his gut but he definitely didn’t have the energy to cook anything. He half-heartedly opened the pantry and then the fridge and then the pantry again, as if maybe a fresh, warm meal would materialize the second time. It didn’t. 

His phone buzzed again from where he’d left it in the bathroom and he couldn’t even be bothered to check who it was. He knew who it was. 

The emptiness that filled Oikawa’s chest had apparently made a permanent home there. Why did Ushijima’s treatment make him shut down so completely? Why couldn’t he just accept his feelings, accept that maybe Ushijima wanted him? Why was it so hard for him to just be happy?

A knock at the door startled Oikawa so badly he fell off his couch, which he had been awkwardly sprawled across, and he scrambled to his feet rather ungracefully and rushed to the door. 

Of course, it was Ushijima. 

“I brought you coffee.”

This poor idiot. He just couldn’t leave well enough alone.

Oikawa stared at him blankly. “It’s 4pm.”

Ushijima didn’t even check his watch. “I know.”

He held a coffee cup in each hand and stood in Oikawa’s doorway with a gentle smile like there was nowhere he’d rather be. 

Oikawa considered the prospect of hot coffee for an uncomfortable amount of time before pinching the bridge of his nose and gesturing vaguely for Ushijima to enter and closing the door unceremoniously behind him. 

Ushijima pressed a warm cup into his hand. “It’s a vanilla latte. You weren’t answering my texts so I just got what the barista recommended.”

“Why are you here, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa asked, sounding tired.

Ushijima looked taken aback. “I was worried about you.”

Oikawa swallowed his response and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Oikawa knew exactly what he would see when he looked up at Ushijima. He’d used that special soft voice that made Oikawa weak in the knees. 

After an uncomfortable few seconds that stretched out like hours Oikawa replied so quietly Ushijima almost didn’t hear him. “Not really.” 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

A bitter chuckle escaped Oikawa’s lips before he started chewing on his bottom lip. “Maybe.”

Oikawa could tell that Ushijima was really trying. He could practically hear the gears turning in the taller boy’s head, but this sort of thing was way out of Ushijima’s wheelhouse. Carefully, the taller boy lowered himself onto Oikawa’s couch, far enough away to give Oikawa his space, but close enough for him to reach out if he wanted to.

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” He asked after a while. 

After feeling empty and cold all day, Ushijima’s warm words felt like hot water on frostbite. It burned, but Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to send him away. He couldn’t even find the words to tell Ushijima what he was doing to him. He took a deep, steadying breath.

“Thank you for the coffee,” Oikawa replied slowly. “Will you . . . would you be willing to just sit here? With me? Just for a bit?” He nervously glanced at the man on the couch beside him and saw Ushijima smile softly. 

A warm hand slid into his, fingers intertwining easily. “Of course.” Ushijima scooted just a bit closer and placed a steady palm on his back. 

The warmth in his hand and the grounding presence of the man beside him was almost too much for Oikawa to handle. He’d gotten so used to the bitter cold of loneliness over the last few years that he’d grown numb to it. The sudden warmth from Ushijima felt like it was burning him. He was like the sun and Oikawa was a frightened animal emerging from his cave after a long and bitter winter. His light was blinding and his heat would take some getting used to, but Oikawa was starting to feel hopeful after so many empty nights spent alone and overcome with self-loathing. 

Oikawa turned his face into Ushijima’s shoulder and wished desperately that he could cry, just to feel something, just to rid himself of this horrible numbness. 

The hand on his back never wavered, smoothing firm circles into his tight muscles as Ushijima sat beside him like the pillar Oikawa so desperately needed. 

Ushijima was perfectly content to sit patiently and provide any amount of comfort. He was more worried than he’d been in a long time. Volleyball never stressed him out this much. Even big games, televised games, games against amazing teams, even when he was losing, because he knew exactly what to do in volleyball, but he had no idea what to do with Oikawa. It pained him beyond words to see the man who had been so outrageously sharp and confident just a few years ago crumble over and over again right in front of him. 

After a long while of silence, the two simply sitting beside each other, Oikawa took a deep, shaky breath. “My last boyfriend really fucked me up.”

Oikawa felt Ushijima’s hand squeeze his fingers and heard him practically growl, “Who?”

That made Oikawa smile, just a little. Ushijima really was like an oversized puppy dog. “Don’t worry about that. I’m doing my best to forget about him.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “I just wish I could forget a little faster.”

“I’m happy to listen if you’d like to talk about it.” Ushijima offered.

Oikawa sighed. “I don’t want to get into the gory details, but he made me feel like a massive waste of space. After he cheated on me and then dumped me, I felt like  _ I’d _ done something wrong, like I deserved every horrible word he said to me, like I deserved to be alone.” One nervous glance at Ushijima was enough to make Oikawa’s words catch in his throat. He looked at Oikawa with so much honesty, it felt like he could read his mind just by looking at his face. There was sorrow there, commiseration with Oikawa’s own, anger at whoever had made him feel so worthless, sympathy and confusion for a situation Ushijima couldn’t quite wrap his head around, but there wasn’t a drop of pity, which was what Oikawa had feared the most. And then Ushijima stole his breath away yet again when he opened his mouth.

“Oikawa, you never deserved that.” Those few, simple words, said with the raw honesty that settled in Ushijima’s expression painted tears down Oikawa’s cheeks before he even felt them fall. Ushijima gently brushed the tears away from Oikawa’s face as he continued. “You are absolutely priceless and you deserve to be treated as such.”

Oikawa pushed away the fear and insecurity that gnawed at his gut and fell into Ushijima’s arms, finally letting himself be held, believing, even if just for this moment, that Ushijima was right. The warm strength that surrounded him prompted his silent tears to fall in earnest now and Ushijima did his best to brush them away as they fell. This quiet moment was like a soothing balm to all of the aching parts Oikawa had sworn to never reveal to anyone. His insecurities, his self loathing, his guilt, his anger, and his loneliness started to thaw and melt away under Ushijima’s warm embrace.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky before a crack of thunder shook the living room and Oikawa’s head shot up to look out the window. Water battered against the glass and echoed throughout the apartment as it attacked the roof. The dim, grey light that now filled the room quieted Oikawa’s anxious mind and he leaned over to rest his head on Ushijima’s shoulder, still staring out at the downpour through the window, as Ushijima ran his fingers gently through soft, brown hair.

“Did you know it was going to rain?” Oikawa asked after a few moments.

“Yes,” Ushijima replied. “They’ve forecasted a large storm and warned people to stay indoors.”

Oikawa let a small smile flit across his face. “Well, it’s a good thing we’ve got hot coffee.”

“It’s quite cold now.” Ushijima said humorlessly, making Oikawa giggle in response. 

The two sat for a few minutes more, watching the rain fall, Oikawa soaking up every bit of warmth Ushijima could give him and taking that moment to appreciate the fingers carding through his hair and the strong arm wrapped around his chest, holding him close. 

Oikawa peered up at Ushijima through still wet lashes and asked with a teasing smirk, “Is my knight in shining armor going to protect me from the big, bad storm?”

Ushijima smiled and tightened his arms around him. “If my prince will allow it.”

Heat creeped into Oikawa’s cheeks and he quickly turned his face away, tucking his head into Ushijima’s shoulder. “I guess that’s fine.” He grumbled quietly, trying to hide his blush with a grimace as Ushijima laughed warmly.

"Also, I'd like a redo, if you don't mind." Ushijima said carefully after a moment.

Oikawa looked up at him in confusion and Ushijima cleared his throat before continuing. "You didn't have fun on our first date, so I'd like a redo. Please."

Ushijima shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Oikawa forced down the giggles that threatened to bubble out of him and did his best to fake a pensive expression. Ushijima looked so earnest and Oikawa couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable. 

"Hmm," Oikawa remarked with his best serious face. "I don't know, Ushiwaka-chan. You were pretty terrible to me on our last date."

Ushijima looked absolutely heartbroken and immediately took Oikawa's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks and comfortingly running his hands through his hair. "I'm so, so, sorry, Oikawa. Please tell me what I did to hurt you and I promise I'll never do it again." He looked like he was about to cry and Oikawa almost felt bad for teasing him. 

A tiny smile broke through Oikawa's facade and confusion immediately painted Ushijima's face. "You really should have known, Ushiwaka," Oikawa began, his grin widening. "I mean, being such a gentleman, holding the door for me, buying me dinner, saying all those nice things to me." Oikawa dramatically draped himself over Ushijima's lap and brought the back of his hand to his forehead and he feigned a long-suffering sigh, a shit-eating grin splitting his face. "It was pure _torture_! I hated every minute!"

"Oh. You're joking." Ushijima finally got the clue and Oikawa burst into laughter. "That was mean."

Oikawa wiped away tears of laughter as he pulled himself back up to face him. "Oh, please don't hate me, Ushiwaka. You just look so adorable when you get all serious. I couldn't help myself!" He thoughtlessly placed a kiss onto Ushijima's cheek, quickly pulling back and slapping a hand to his own offending lips as both he and Ushijima turned matching shades of red. 

Ushijima quickly pulled Oikawa to his chest and turned his face into the side of his neck to hide his blush. He felt the setter in his lap shiver as his breath tickled the tender flesh of his neck as he mumbled, "I could never hate you, Oikawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's read and commented and left kudos on this fic! you guys keep me going :') the next chapter should be out in a few days because i'm ALMOST finished!! chapter 4 will also be very *ahem* spicy, but tastefully so i hope. if that's not your thing though, i'll put a note in the chapter head of what bit to skip. anyways, thank you all for your support and i'll see you soon!! <3
> 
> ALSO if you have recommendations for titles for this fic, i'd love to hear them!! i'm terrible at coming up with titles and the one i have now is abysmally bad so any suggestions would be more than welcome!


	4. Ushiwaka-chan Goes Wine Tasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gets slightly nsfw, but there's nothing outright explicit. just two dummies in love :)

Ushijima and Oikawa planned their second date together as they sat and waited out the thunderstorm. Normally, Oikawa would’ve been, for lack of a better term, freaking the fuck out at the prospect of going on multiple dates with the same person, but Ushijima’s sturdy presence was doing wonders for his fragile nerves. Every time he felt himself start to slip or shake, Ushijima was right there to ground him with strong fingers intertwined with his or a warm hand on his thigh. He seemed to be almost scarily in tune with even the smallest of Oikawa’s habits and mannerisms, staving off his anxiety before it even registered for the Oikawa. It would’ve been creepy if it wasn’t so goddamn sweet. 

They agreed on a more casual date this time around, but not after a fair amount of protest from Ushijima. He’d somehow gotten the idea of horseback riding into his head and it took all of Oikawa’s persuasive abilities to talk him out of it. Oikawa wanted to do something cheaper. He insisted it was because he wanted the date to be low stakes and casual, but it was obvious that he just felt like he didn’t deserve a fancy date. Ushijima seemed to be torn between wanting to spoil Oikawa silly and wanting to let him have his way.

The two eventually settled on something slightly upscale, but not so fancy that Oikawa would feel bad about it: wine tasting. Oikawa was appalled to learn that Ushijima had never had a drop to drink in all his 23 years of life and that was all it took to convince him. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Oikawa asked as he shivered outside of the impressive estate where they’d reserved an afternoon wine tasting.

“It’s 65 degrees outside.” Ushijima replied.

Oikawa gave him a look that reminded Ushijima of a wet kitten. “Yeah! It’s fucking cold!” He hissed.

Ushijima just smiled and offered his arm to Oikawa who begrudgingly accepted it, clinging to Ushijima like he was trying to soak up as much of his warmth as he could. 

The sommelier soon greeted them and ushered them inside for a tour of the facilities. She was pleasant enough and Ushijima found the tour endlessly interesting, but Oikawa quickly grew impatient, complaining that they didn’t pay to look at old barrels and creaky, wooden floors. 

Once they reached the end of the tour, the sommelier sat them at a table (indoors, at Oikawa’s request) with a massive charcuterie board and an endless amount of bread. Just three glasses in, Ushijima began to understand why Oikawa had been looking forward to it. 

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa teased, his date obviously more than a little tipsy. “How ya doin over there, big guy?”

Ushijima hummed happily, staring at Oikawa with the dopiest smile on his face. “‘M good,” He mumbled. “How’re  _ you _ ?” He emphasized his question by booping Oikawa on the nose and pulling a few giggles out of the boy in front of him.

“I’m great, Ushiwaka. I think maybe you should sit out for the next few glasses though.”

Ushijima pouted at that and wrapped his arms around himself. “But I feel so warm and floaty.” 

Oikawa chuckled as he ran his fingers through Ushijima’s short fringe and the taller boy practically melted at his touch and leaned into Oikawa’s palm.

“Il Duca Rosa Imperiale, 1998.” The sommelier said, appearing seemingly out of thin air and pouring them each another half glass before quietly excusing herself. Oikawa gracefully pulled Ushijima’s cup out of reach as his date grumbled. 

“If you could hold your alcohol better I wouldn’t have any problem with you having some of this Ila Rosa whatever, but you’re a mess Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa scolded lightly fighting back another giggle.

An indignant pout formed on Ushijima’s face, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “So now you get to drink my glass? ‘Kawa, that’s not fair!”

“Well, it would be a shame to let it go to waste,” Oikawa remarked, swirling the wine in his glass with a flourish and a smirk. “And I really don’t want to have to carry you home, Ushiwaka.”

“I can handle it!” Ushijima shouted, standing abruptly and sending his chair clattering to the floor and startling both Oikawa and the lurking sommelier. He grabbed Oikawa’s hands and begged with his best puppy dog eyes. “Please, Oikawa? I promise I’ll be good.”

Now Oikawa’s face was red from more than just the drink and he caved. “Fine,” Ushijima pumped his fists in victory and tried to sit back down, only to find that his chair was still on the floor where he’d knocked it over and his rear had a rather abrupt meeting with the expensive marble floor. Oikawa just laughed and laughed, nearly spilling his drink a few times as he watched Ushijima sheepishly pick himself up off of the floor and carefully right his chair before taking his seat. His face was beet red and he muttered a few apologies, but Oikawa was too busy trying to suck air into his lungs between bouts of raucous laughter. 

After he’d finally composed himself, Oikawa wiped the mirthful tears from his eyes and looked over at his date who was waiting oh so patiently to be handed his glass of wine. It warmed Oikawa’s heart. “Aww, Ushiwaka-chan! You’re being such a good boy!” He chuckled and gave Ushijima what he’d been waiting for, the taller man carefully taking his glass with a grin. “I’m changing my stance only because you are so adorable.” Ushijima blushed red under his praise, but Oikawa continued. “You can’t have many more, though. You can have this one and two more, ok?” Ushijima nodded excitedly and Oikawa shared his master plan with the sommelier who listened patiently, silently grateful that she wouldn’t have to kick out two of the rowdiest customers she’d ever had. 

Eventually, the two somewhat stumbled to their cab, thanking their sommelier profusely and leaving her an extra large tip. As soon as they settled into the car, Ushijima flopped over to lay his head in Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa sat frozen for a moment, suddenly nervous about what he was supposed to do in this situation, and Ushijima looked up at him with big, pleading eyes and said with a slight slur, “Will you please play with my hair, ‘Kawa?”

Of course, Oikawa happily obliged. 

Whatever drunken version of Ushijima Oikawa had been imagining, it certainly wasn’t the cuddly puppy dog that was currently draped over his lap. He especially hadn’t imagined him getting this drunk from barely four glasses of wine, considering how big he was, but maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised since Ushijima did tell him it was his first time drinking.

They rode back to Oikawa’s apartment in comfortable silence. Oikawa insisted Ushijima stay over at least until he was sober. He didn’t trust Ushijima not to do something stupid and hurt himself in his drunken state and Ushijima didn’t put up much of fight, content to just cling onto Oikawa as they made their way to the apartment, Oikawa fiddling with the keys for far too long, not entirely sober himself. 

As he swung open the door, Ushijima took a few steps towards him, crowding into his space and leaving Oikawa breathless. God, he was so close. Oikawa could smell the sweet notes of wine on his breath and a hand steady on his hip. 

Ushijima’s gaze flitted to Oikawa’s lips and then back to his eyes, shining even in the dim light and asked, “May I?” clearly eager, his voice barely a breath, but ever the gentleman.

The sudden heat between them stole Oikawa’s breath away. He wordlessly placed a shaky hand on the back of Ushijima’s neck and pulled him in, closing the gap between them. He caressed the hairs on the back of Ushijima’s head as lips moved warm and insistent against his own. Heat bloomed into his chest and he felt Ushijima pull him closer by the hip with one hand and intertwine their fingers with the other. Ushijima’s lips were so soft and his thumb rubbed circles into Oikawa’s hip. That tiny bit of contact made his head spin and left him aching for more of his touch. 

Ushijima pulled away much sooner than Oikawa would’ve liked and he opened his eyes to see the taller boy blushing and breathless before him. That sight alone made the breath catch in Oikawa’s throat, but he didn’t even have time to think before Ushijima’s mouth was on his again and every thought was swept from his mind. All he could think about was the man in front of him and the warmth of his embrace. 

Oikawa laced his fingers through the taller boy’s hair and pulled slightly, eliciting a gasp from Ushijima which Oikawa greedily devoured. He swiped his tongue across Ushijima’s bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth and biting down softly. Ushijima tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hip and placed his other hand firmly on his back, sending shivers down his back and freeing Oikawa’s other hand to snake around Ushijima’s neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. 

A tiny voice in the back of Oikawa’s head was screaming at him to stop, telling him that he was making a mistake, that this man would only end up hurting him like all the others, but he couldn’t have stopped this even if he’d wanted to, which he definitely didn’t. His whole being was alight, his fears and insecurities thawing away with every breath as he melted into Ushijima’s arms, allowing his lips to press and move against the other’s. He felt more drunk off of the boy in front of him than from the wine in his system.

Oikawa played with the hem of Ushijima’s t-shirt for a few moments before carefully sliding his hand up his back, letting his slender fingers dance across bare skin as Ushijima broke away with a gasp. 

“Oikawa,” He mumbled, face hot with blush and breath. “I . . . I think I need a glass of water.”

Oikawa giggled nervously and reluctantly peeled himself away from Ushijima, clearing his throat. “Yeah, uhh. Haha, you had a lot to drink.” He guided Ushijima to the couch before filling a glass with water and ice and handing it off to him. He debated where he should sit, suddenly nervous, not knowing how to act around this version of Ushijima. Luckily, even drunk, Ushijima knew just how to calm his nerves. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him swiftly into Ushijima’s lap. He cradled Oikawa like an oversized child, pulling his head to his chest and making drunken shushing noises that Oikawa guessed were supposed to soothe him. Oikawa began to shake and Ushijima looked down at him, face full of concern, only to find Oikawa giggling in his arms. 

“Oikawa?” He asked softly. “Are you ok?”

Oikawa’s chest shook with laughter and he cupped Ushijima’s face in his hand, the adoring look in his eyes as he met his gaze making Ushijima blush. “You’re so precious, Ushiwaka. What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet boy?”

Ushijima seemed uncomfortable with the praise Oikawa so willingly gave him. “I just like you so, so much.” 

Oikawa hummed happily and let his head rest on Ushijima’s chest. “When did you know you liked me, Ushiwaka?” He mused. “It couldn’t have been highschool. I was such a bitch back then. Was it at the bank?”

“It was the first game we played together. That practice game in Tokyo.” Ushijima began. “At first, I thought I was merely admiring you as a setter and a volleyball player, and I do admire you for that. You’re an incredible setter. Genuinely, one of the best, but . . . I found myself thinking about you outside of the context of volleyball.” Ushijima blushed at that and at Oikawa’s unwavering gaze on him. “I’ve dated other people before, but mostly out of a sense of obligation. I felt like I needed life experience in that area. You’re much different though. You’re . . . you’re just perfect, Oikawa. I can’t possibly see how anyone could ever think otherwise.”

Oikawa’s mouth hung open slightly. His mind was completely blank. The stunningly handsome man in front of him, one of the best volleyball players in all of Japan, just gave him the most genuine and heartfelt confession he’d ever heard.

“Oikawa?” Ushijima looked worried as he placed a tentative hand on Oikawa’s arm. “Did I say too much?”

Oikawa just shook his head and continued to silently admire the boy next to him. He placed a hand on Ushijima’s cheek and watched his eyes flutter shut at his touch. 

“Do you really think that?” Oikawa finally asked, his words an awestruck whisper.

“Of course,” Ushijima answered. 

Neither of them could say which one leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing again and this kiss was much different than the first. There was none of the shakiness or uncertainty and neither of them held back. Oikawa ran his fingers through Ushijima’s short hair as the taller boy pulled him closer with the hand on his thigh. 

Oikawa needed to be closer to him, needed to feel more of his warmth against him, needed to feel him shiver and sigh and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. He clumsily and hastily adjusted, swinging his leg over Ushijima and settling into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

Ushijima slowly slipped his tongue between Oikawa’s lips and licked the roof of his mouth which made Oikawa moan and break the kiss briefly. Ushijima worked his way over Oikawa placing slow, soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck, feeling Oikawa shuddering above him. He licked the shell of his ear and then let his lips travel again down his neck, biting and sucking more aggressively now, leaving red marks that would certainly turn to bruises all along Oikawa’s fair skin. 

The soft moans and whines coming from Oikawa filled Ushijima’s head with heat and want and he felt his length begin to push against the fabric of his pants. Oikawa ground his hips down onto his lap, unable and unwilling to hold himself back in this moment, and the two moaned in unison at the friction. Oikawa moved against him at an agonizingly slow pace and Ushijima continued to mark up Oikawa’s neck, reveling in the setter’s whines and shivers and the delicious friction between them.

Oikawa felt Ushijima fiddling anxiously with the hem of his shirt as the taller boy mentally fussed over how far he was allowed to go, so Oikawa made the decision for him, pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion with somewhat of a flourish (ever the showman) and tossing it onto the floor behind him. Ushijima flushed at the sight and ran his hands carefully up Oikawa’s sides, drinking in the flawless expanse of milky skin and feeling the heat under his fingers. Oikawa shivered and sighed at the warm hands on his bare chest and from the appraising gaze of the man below him.

“Tooru,” Ushijima said, breathlessly, gazing at Oikawa in absolute awe. 

Ushijima experimentally drew a circle with one of his fingers around Oikawa’s nipple and smiled with satisfaction at the whine he got from Oikawa. He placed kisses lower now, trailing his lips along Oikawa’s collarbone and teasing one nipple with his finger as Oikawa pressed down onto him, chasing the pleasurable friction between them as quiet moans spilled from his mouth. Ushijima placed kisses further and further down Oikawa’s chest before flicking his tongue against his nipple. Oikawa keened, digging his fingers into Ushijima’s shirt, so he kept at it, being as gentle as he could, dragging his tongue along and around the sensitive area, occasionally sucking and pulling the tip between his teeth.

Oikawa melted like wax in an oven. He was getting way too worked up by all of this; way more worked up than he wanted to be, at least. Ushijima looked like an absolute angel below him, his chiseled face kissing his chest and his strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. The heat in his core and the tightness in his pants demanded attention, but Oikawa didn’t want to break the beautiful scene in front of him. If Ushijima just kept kissing him like that, like he was the most precious thing in the world, Oikawa would be content to sit there for eternity, just basking in the warm affection of his knight in shining armor.

Unfortunately, the anxiety and guilt Oikawa had been doing his best to bury throughout the evening were starting to rear their ugly heads. He could hear the voices in his head telling him that he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve Ushijima’s attention and admiration, he was just wasting his time, he’d leave Oikawa anyway, so why bother?

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa breathed out in a moan. Ushijima paused his ministrations and looked adoringly up at the boy in his lap. Damn. The warmth in his core from the wine and the heat in his pants made his head spin. He wanted this, goddamn it. “As much as I’d love to have you blow my back out tonight, I have to work early tomorrow morning.”

Ushijima’s face fell and Oikawa’s heart broke a little bit. Oikawa mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’ and Ushijima smoothed the hair from his face to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“No need to apologize, Tooru. I’m in no rush.”

God, everything this perfect boy did just made Oikawa want him even more. Unfortunately, the more Oikawa wanted him, the louder the voices in his head told him that he didn’t deserve him. He wanted to cry, but he wasn’t about to do that for a fourth time. He wanted to have a good time. He wanted things to go further. He wanted to wake up in Ushijima’s arms, snuggled close to his chest, make him coffee and eggs, and spend a lazy morning together. 

Oikawa leaned down for one last kiss, trying his damndest to convey what he was feeling and hoped that Ushijima got the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm sorry for teasing y'all but i PROMISE the next chapter is smut!! XD and it's probably going to be the longest one yet so don't fret ;)
> 
> thanks a million for your kudos and comments!! they seriously mean the world to me and i see every single one <3
> 
> also, i would like to make it known that i know you’re supposed to spit out the wine during a wine tasting, but Ushijima and Oikawa are very dumb and had never done a wine tasting before. also, i really wanted to write a drunk Ushijima because he is so cute :3


	5. Ushiwaka-chan in Bed ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright finally FINALLY here is the smut chapter ! this is originally all this fix was and I’m so happy for all of the support and encouragement I’ve received that helped me to grow this story :) I hope the ending is satisfying for you guys <3

“Ushiwaka and I are officially ‘a thing’!” Oikawa excitedly exclaimed.

He could hear Kunimi’s eye roll through the phone. “And this news warranted a 2am phone call?”

Oikawa pouted exaggeratedly. “Yes! Kunimi, I haven’t dated anyone in like two years and now I have a boyfriend! This is big news!”

“You guys have been on like a dozen dates at this point and you’re just now making it official?”

“I wanted to take things slow,” Oikawa said with a huff, blushing slightly. 

“Since when do you take  _ anything  _ slow, Oikawa?” 

“Since shut up and I really like this guy!” Kunimi giggled at Oikawa’s outburst. “Why can’t you just congratulate me like a normal person?”

“I  _ am _ happy for you, Oikawa,” Kunimi started with a yawn. “But couldn’t this have waited until morning?”

The two bickered amicably for a few minutes until Kunimi started to drift off and hung up unceremoniously. Oikawa couldn’t even bring himself to be too mad at his friend. He was way too happy. 

Things were going  _ so well _ with Ushijima. It had been a little over a month since their first date and they saw each other almost every day. Ushijima was everything that his previous boyfriends had never been; he was attentive, thoughtful, kind, and had more than enough patience to deal with Oikawas dramatics. The only problem with their past few dates was that Ushijima always very politely refused to enter Oikawas apartment. This beautiful idiot just couldn’t take the hint. Oikawa had a months worth of blue balls from making out with this perfect gentleman who insisted on waiting until his date gave him explicit permission to do anything more than kissing. 

Oikawa was tired of waiting.

He’d lured Ushijima to his apartment with the promise of cuddles and a movie (which, in Oikawas own defense, he  _ did _ deliver) and then pounced. 

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa crooned as the boy below him peppered him with kisses.

Ushijima drew him closer, settling his hands on Oikawa’s hips and leaning down to kiss his neck again and again.

“You have to tell me if you want me to stop,” Ushijima whispered between kisses. “Otherwise, I won’t stop.”

Oikawa giggled through a delighted sigh and took Ushijima’s face in his hands to look him in the eyes. “I definitely don’t want you to stop.”

Oikawa captured his lips in a deep kiss, his tongue immediately finding Ushijima’s. The taller man picked up him and Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist as Ushijima carried him over to the bed, carefully setting him down and cushioning the back of his head with his hand. Oikawa smiled.

“You’re so gentle with me,” He said through a giggle as Ushijima continued to shower his neck and naked chest with kisses.

Ushijima looked up through thick lashes and thought about his words carefully. “You’re . . . I don’t want to break you.”

“Break me?” Oikawa giggled a little. “I appreciate you being so sweet, but I’m not made of glass.”

Ushijima sat up and ran his hands along Oikawa’s chest. “You remind me of a porcelain doll. So beautiful and soft and . . . unattainable. I’ve wanted you for so long. I know you’re not a doll, but I’m afraid that, if I’m not careful, you’ll shatter.”

Oikawa sat up on his elbows. He was certain he’d never get tired of hearing Ushijima praise him like that. He placed a hand on Ushijima’s face and kissed his cheek. “You’re so sweet, Ushiwaka, but I promise you’re not gonna break me. I’m a big boy. I can handle a little roughhousing.” He winked at that last line and Ushijima smiled through his blush. 

“Forgive me if I’m overly cautious then.” Ushijima whispered, his face a breath away from Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa smiled and captured his lips once more. Ushijima finally relaxed into the kiss and let his hands explore Oikawa’s body, tracing his fingers over his stomach and feeling Oikawa’s abs tighten. He reached a hand around and grabbed Oikawa’s flank, squeezing slightly and Oikawa moaned a little into his mouth. His fingers found the waistline of Oikawa’s pants and he slipped a few fingers under, tracing teasing lines along the edge of his underwear. 

Oikawa reached over to tug at Ushijima’s shirt and the taller man allowed him to pull it off completely. It fell over the side of the bed, completely forgotten as the two breathed against each other, lips and tongues sliding together with increasing fervor. 

Ushijima finally reached down to palm Oikawa’s bulge over his pants and Oikawa whined and rutted into his palm. 

“Fucking finally,” He breathed with a satisfied smirk. 

Ushijima stroked him over his clothes, stopping any further remarks from the setter in their tracks. He kissed down his chest and stomach, placing hot, wet kisses along every inch and stroking him teasingly as Oikawa groaned.

“God, please, Ushiwaka,” He whined. 

“Please?” Ushijima asked, feigning innocence.

“Please,” Oikawa whined again. “I need more. You’re torturing me”

Ushijima smiled and started playing teasingly with the button of Oikawa’s pants, clearly satisfied with his reactions. 

Oikawa was growing extremely impatient, regardless of how hot Ushijima’s teasing was, so he flipped the taller boy onto the bed using his own weight against him and straddled his lap. 

Ushijima met his eyes as Oikawa swiftly pulled his pants off, leaving him in just his boxer briefs and Ushijima’s gaze wandered hungrily over the man in front of him. 

“Like what you see?” Oikawa asked with a wink.

“You are so incredibly beautiful.” Ushijima replied, his eyes full of sincerity and adoration. 

Oikawa blushed and felt heat bloom in his chest. This boy would be the death of him. 

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to tease. He wasted no time in pulling Ushijima’s pants down and tossing them into the darkness. The tent in his underwear made Oikawa glow with satisfaction and he leaned down, pressing his face against Ushijima’s bulge which pulled a deep moan from the boy. He rubbed his cheek against it for a few moments, drinking in every one of Ushijima’s moans and admiring how his stomach tightened and outlined his abs. 

Oikawa hummed a bit as he brought his face higher and kissed Ushijima’s stomach. “You look so handsome, all blushy and turned on like this.”

Ushijima just blushed even deeper and threw one of his muscled arms over his face and Oikawa giggled at flustering the man he’d once believed to be a stone pillar as he mouthed along the ridges in his abdomen and flicking his tongue over warm skin.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima spoke between breaths. 

“You can call me Tooru now, sweet boy.” Oikawa said, placing kisses along his chest and rolling one of his nipples between his fingers.

“Tooru,” Ushijima said, reveling in how the beautiful name felt in his mouth. “Can we please switch positions again?”

Oikawa paused his kisses for a moment. “Oh, do you not like this?”

“I do,” Ushijima assured him. “But I want to make you feel good. Please. I can only reach your hair from this position. I want to kiss you.”

“God, you are so fucking sweet,” Oikawa leaned up and peppered Ushijima’s face with kisses. “So damn sweet. I’m gonna get a cavity, I swear to god.”.

“Does your tooth hurt?” Ushijima asked innocently, the joke going clear over his head. Oikawa just laughed and kissed this handsome boy on the mouth. 

Ushijima wasted no time in doing what he set out to do and suddenly Oikawa was under him again. He slid Oikawa’s boxers off of him and quickly took his length into his hand. Oikawa wasn’t small by any definition, but he looked tiny in Ushijima’s massive hands and that size difference was definitely doing something to him. Ushijima stroked him slowly, clinically monitoring Oikawa’s facial expressions. 

The setter moaned loudly under his touch. “Kiss me.” He begged, reaching his hands towards the boy above him and Ushijima happily obliged, crashing their lips together as he stroked Oikawa, his calloused hands moving slowly along his shaft and caressing his sensitive head. 

Oikawa’s moans tumbled out of him. After all that buildup, he felt like he might come just from this. 

“Stop, stop,” He breathed and Ushijima stopped immediately and looked to him with concern.

“I’m so sorry.Was that too much?”

Oikawa shook his head and smiled a little. “No, no. Ah, fuck. It felt too good. I don’t want to come yet.”

“Why not?” Ushijima asked, tracing a teasing finger along Oikawa’s hipbone. 

“I want to come with you inside of me.” Oikawa said with a blush.

Ushijima smiled and started stroking Oikawa again who resumed his litany of moans and gasps. He leaned down to whisper in Oikawa’s ear, “I think you can come more than once, Tooru. I’ll make sure you do.”

Electricity shot through Oikawa at those words and he felt himself teetering on the edge of release. 

“Ah, fuck, oh my god, ah ha, Ushiwaka, god, fuck,” 

Expletives and moans poured from Oikawa’s mouth as he crashed into his orgasm. Heat seared the edges of his vision and his whole body tensed as he exploded into Ushijima’s hand. Ushijima stroked him slowly through his orgasm and kissed his neck, whispering sweet things into his ear as he came down from the endorphin high. 

“You look so beautiful when you come, Tooru. I love hearing those pretty little moans when I make you feel good. You’re so beautiful, Tooru.”

Oikawa felt like he was floating on Ushijima’s praise and practically melted into his touch and the kisses he peppered along his neck. 

Oikawa eventually collected himself and pulled Ushijima forward to kiss him, slowly and deeply, sliding his tongue over the other’s and grasping his ass, which elicited a deep moan from Ushijimma. He continued kneading his hand into his ass as their lips moved in time. Oikawa slowly slipped the hand on Ushijima’s ass under his waistband and slid his boxers down. 

Ushijima helped him along and soon they were both entirely exposed. Oikawa eagerly reached for Ushijima’s throbbing erection and the taller boy moaned into his ear as he took it into his hand. It felt hot and heavy against his palm. Now he wanted to tease Ushijima just as much as he’d teased him. 

He gave him a single, slow stroke, up and down and pulled a deep exhale from the boy above him. Ushijima relaxed to rest his forehead on Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa traced his index finger around the tip and teased the hole, earning a few drops of slick, which he used to slick Ushijima up a bit and began stroking him more quickly. 

Ushijima was coming undone above him, his breath came in shaky gasps and his fingers dug gently into Oikawa’s hips and Oikawa couldn’t get enough of it. He licked a stripe onto the underside of Ushijima’s length, pulling away just before he reached the tip and Ushijima groaned. He teased the tip with his lips and tongue, drawing circles around it and prodding the entrance before taking him inch by inch into his mouth and bobbing his head as Ushijima unraveled below him. 

“Feeling good, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa asked, teasingly, popping mouth around the head and sneaking up to kiss Ushijimas ear. 

“I need to be inside of you,” Ushijima whispered hoarsely, his hot breath tickling Oikawa’s neck and his fists balling into the sheets. 

Oikawa flushed at his bluntness and brought his sticky hand Ushijima’s. “Do you . . . know how to do this?” He asked carefully. 

Uhsijima looked up to meet his eyes with a heavy lidded gaze and nodded. “Where’s your lube?”

Oikawa pointed to his side table and Ushijima grabbed it, but simply placed it on the bed next to him. He took his time kissing all the way down from Oikawa’s neck to his hips, licking and sucking and leaving little marks all along the way until he reached his entrance, which puckered as Ushijima prodded gently. He used the broad of his tongue to lick across the hole and Oikawa moaned and shivered. Ushijima wanted to savor every second of this and he had all the patience in the world. His own leaking erection forgotten, he ate Oikawa out until the man beneath him was breathless and covered in sweat, working his tongue into his hole and swirling it to gently stretch his entrance. 

Oikawa was granted a brief respite to catch his breath as Ushijima pulled away to pour lube onto his fingers. He looked down adoringly at Oikawa, worshipping the beautiful boy beneath him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Fuck, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa laughed breathlessly. “Yeah . . . ah, you’re really fucking good at this.”

Ushijima smiled at that and quickly flipped Oikawa over so he was on his hands and knees, startling the setter. “It’ll be easier this way.” He explained.

Oikawa didn’t complain as Ushijima wiggled his index finger into him inch by inch. All he could do was breathe and whine as Ushijima worked his way inside, slipping in another finger and then another, thrusting and stretching him out until there was a puddle of precome on the bed below him and he was practically begging Ushijima to fuck him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Ushijima asked. “You’ve seen how big I am.”

“Yes! Oh my god, Ushijima if you don’t fuck me right now I’m literally gonna die!”

Ushijima quickly lined himself up with Oikawa’s raised ass and the setter cried out in ecstasy as Ushijima pushed the first few inches of his cock inside of him. The searing heat and pleasure that filled him from being penetrated like this was gently muffled by Ushijima’s carefully placed kisses along Oikawa’s back and shoulders as he showered him with praise.

“Tooru, you’re doing so well . . . ah, you feel so good. God, you’re so tight . . . Tooru . . . ha, ah, so good for me . . .”

Oikawa whines mingled with Ushijima’s moans as his hips hit the setter’s ass with a smack and he buried himself deep inside of his velvet heat. Ushijima had been holding back so long and he wasted no time in fucking Oikawa senseless. Oikawa could only whine as Ushijima pounded into him with increasing fervor, his face smushed into the plush bedspread and his ass high. Ushijima pressed himself against Oikawa and wrapped his arms around his waist, constant praise falling from his lips as he moaned and sucked a dark mark into Oikawa’s shoulder. The smaller man could feel every vein and ridge on Ushijima’s length as he slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust and turning Oikawa into a whiny mess, tears falling down his face and moaning Ushijima’s name amidst strings of expletives. Ushijima reached around to stroke Oikawa’s leaking member and Oikawa rocketed towards his release.

“Fuck, please, Ushiwaka, please, please, please,” He could only whine and beg with Ushijima stretching and filling his hole and the ace was happy to oblige. 

“God, you feel so perfect, Tooru, so perfect and tight, yes, ah, god, so good, so good for me, Tooru, I’m going to come so deep inside of you, you’re taking me so well, so good for me,” 

Ushijima babbled and moaned into Oikawa’s ear as he neared his climax and Ushijima’s praise pushed Oikawa over the edge. He came hard and fast, spilling onto the bed in front of him and tightening around Ushijima which was the last push he needed to shoot his load deep inside of the boy below him. Heat and light exploded inside of his core and he thrusted shakily a few more times into Oikawa, riding his high and stroking Oikawa’s gently with his last thrusts. 

The two laid there for a few moments, breathing heavily, hearts pounding, and Ushijima’s arms wrapped lovingly around Oikawa’s waist. He placed a few weak kisses onto Oikawa’s shoulder where he’d left a mark and licked around it to soothe the pain. 

“Fuck, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa panted, out of breath and half his face still shoved into the bed. “God, I’ve never come so hard in my life,”

Ushijima continued planting kisses along his shoulders. “I’m glad I made you feel good. I was worried that I hurt you.”

“That hickey hurt a little, but I kind of liked the pain.” Oikawa sighed as Ushijima finally pulled out of him. “You made a mess back there, huh?” Oikawa asked playfully. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Ushijima replied, diving in to lick up the come that dripped down Oikawa’s legs making him shiver. He tried to sit up a bit, but the pain in his back sent him right back to the bed. “Just relax.” Ushijima said, soothingly. He dutifully cleaned the mess off of the Oikawa’s thighs and ass as he rubbed his back with a free hand, much to the setter’s delight. 

Ushijima picked Oikawa up bridal style and helped him into the bath. Oikawa whined and complained about the pain in his back and his ass and from the hickey on his shoulder, vying for every drop of Ushijima’s attention, which the ace happily gave him, mixing a few essential oils into the bath, massaging his shoulders and back, and showering him with kisses and praise. Oikawa was on cloud nine by the time they finally got out of the bath feeling satisfied and more relaxed than he’d been in a long time. 

“You’d better not run out on me, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa said with a pout. “If I wake up tomorrow morning and you’re not here, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Ushijima ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair as they climbed into bed and settled Oikawa’s head onto his chest. “I have no plans to leave you anytime soon, Tooru.”

Oikawa nuzzled his face into his chest and hummed happily and they both fell asleep quickly in the comfort and warmth of the other’s embrace, a little fearful for what their future would hold, but hopeful that they could shape that future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much for reading!! I’m really proud of how this story turned out and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> if you liked this story and want more, I love taking requests so feel free to leave them in the comments below <3


End file.
